The Go Jetters Meet Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
The Go Jetters Meet Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel is a new movie. Summery The Go Jetters, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their friends team up with Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man and Hulk to help them regain their powers and save the world from Dr. Doofenshmirts and four of Marvel's most powerful villains. Plot The film starts at the space station where Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet and the Go Jetters are surfing in the asteroid belt. The boys had collected cosmic rays to power the surfboards. The gang then surfs to a space station shaped like Phineas and Ferb's heads in which they are connected to Irving. Irving checks on the kids and Phineas asks if it's safe to land. He then wonders where Perry is. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is already trapped. Doofenshmirtz explains his Power-Drain-inator, which makes people lose power. He wanted to take Roger's mayoral powers away so that Doofenshmirtz can be the leader. Doofenshmirtz would be able to raise taxes and cut the ceremonial ribbon, in which he had special scissors for. He accidentally cuts the hydraulic pump, and Perry escapes. Agent P destroys the machine and Doofenshmirtz says that he thought it was going to be a special extended episode. The broken inator fires once toward New York City. At the city, Spider-Man comes and slings his way around while the crowd cheers for him. Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor are fighting Whiplash and Venom. When Spider-Man arrives, he joins the fight while Red Skull and MODOK come in. Anti-matter is being fired at the superheroes, but all the shots miss. That is when Doofenshmirtz's ray drains the heroes. They realize that they have lost their powers. Iron Man's suit was frozen, Spider-Man couldn't climb up walls, Hulk lost his strength, and Thor is no longer mighty. No one was able to carry Iron Man, so they went to get a dolly. Grandmaster Glitch sees this all from Grim HQ and plots to join forces with the four Marvel villains. Back in Danville, the kids and Go Jetters have arrived and their invention screws into the ground. At the exact moment, Candace tries to show Linda what they have done, but it was gone. She then asks why the boys aren't in space and Buford says they got hungry. Linda says that's her cue and asks if they want snacks. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, the heroes are informed by Nick Fury that the ray came from Danville in the Tri-State Area and hit a satellite off a space station. Spider-Man questions if the space station belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D., but Fury answers that it belongs to Phineas and Ferb. Back at D.E.I., Norm cleans up the debris from the destroyed inator. Doofenshmirtz wonders where the ray hit. A report on TV states that it hit the superheroes in New York. Doofenshmirtz gets so excited by this report that he blogs about it on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. web site. At Red Skull's castle, they are talking about there fight with the superheroes, mostly about how they could have destroyed the heroes once and for all. Red Skull says that that does not change the fact that the superheroes have lost their powers, and questions what happened to their powers and calls MODOK, who comes in and tells everyone who he is (even though they all probably know) as he tells him that he has traced the ray in question to D.E.I. Red Skull says that Doofenshmirtz sounds Drusselsteinian, and MODOK projects his picture, saying that he lives in Danville to be precise. MODOK wants to say shotgun, but Red Skull angrily refuses. Things get even more heated when Grandmaster Glitch and his Grimbots show up, proposing an alliance along with Dark Nighlock. In the backyard, Linda tells the gang she'll be taking a walking tour of the Tri-State Area and, as always, Candace is in charge. After she leaves, Phineas is about to wonder where Perry is, but then sees him in front of the house. The villains, Glitch and Dark Nighlock arrive at D.E.I. and introduce themselves to Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz shows them his latest inator, the Slothinator, which will give him the powers of a sloth, "which are super-slowness and super-leaf-eating." This confuses Red Skull, since this is a rather idiotic device. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the doorbell rings and Phineas asks Ferb if he was expecting any one. Ferb opens the door to reveal Iron Man, Spider-Man, the Hulk and Thor and says "Not them". Spider-Man asks the boys if they are a little young to be stealing superheroes' superpowers, to which Phineas says they would be but denies that he did it. The gang give the heroes juice boxes, which baffles Thor, since it is not an Asgardian item. The superheroes tell Phineas the ray that took away their powers came from Danville and hit their space station. Phineas knows what the gang is going to do today. At this point, Candace comes down and does her "I'm in charge" spiel, and obliviously greets Spider-Man, but then gets stunned by the fact that there are superheroes in the kitchen. Isabella leads Candace out so she can lie down and process this. Iron Man falls down and Phineas once again asks where Perry is. Down in Agent P's lair, Major Monogram communicates from an old black and white TV set, since Fury is speaking on the big screen. Fury is confused that the agent is in fact a platypus, and gets irritated when Monogram starts wearing an eyepatch and lies that he has a stye. (Carl says that Monogram thinks it makes him look cool.) Fury informs Perry about the heroes having lost their powers due to Doofenshmirtz's ray that he destroyed earlier as mentioned above and tells him to go after the super villains. Monogram now wears eyepatches on both eyes, much to Fury's annoyance. Carl says that Monogram believes that two eyepatches make him look twice as cool, which Monogram innocently denies. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz gives the villains a tour of his Hall of Inators, which is full of really useless inators, which confuses Red Skull. Red Skull asks where the inator that took away the superheroes' powers is, to which Doofenshmirtz reveals it was destroyed by Perry the Platypus. Red Skull asks if Perry is a super-soldier platypus like Captain America, and Venom asks if he was bitten by a radioactive platypus, like Spider-Man. Red Skull instructs Doofenshmirtz to rebuild the Power-Drain-Inator, which excites Doofenshmirtz. Red Skull then tells Whiplash to go along with Doofenshmirtz and then give him to MODOK to destroy. Doofenshmirtz then says he has to run some errands and invites the villains to come with him. Phineas unveils a small shed-like building called the Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense (or S.H.E.D. for short). Iron Man says that it looks too small. However, once they go inside, it is revealed to be way bigger on the inside, to which Ferb remarks it is "just a little British sci-fi technology." Thor notices something that looks very similar to Iron Man's suit. It turns out to be The Beak Suit Mark 2, an upgrade of the original Beak suit, although Phineas explains that it is not waterproof so they can't use it in the rain. Ferb hands the heroes and the gang their laminated S.H.E.D. ID cards so they can have access to all areas. Candace enters very starstruck by the heroes and asks them to read her fan-fiction, to which Spider-Man refuses since they are not allowed to accept unsolicited material. Candace revealed she has been a superhero fan girl ever since she did research for the Ducky Momo/superhero crossover. Phineas says they need to get to work restoring the heroes' powers. Candace says, "I know what we're gonna do today" and geeks out. Meanwhile, around Danville, in song, Doofenshmirtz and the villains do many "evil" doings such as jaywalking, tearing up parking tickets, ding-dong-ditching, teepeeing houses, trampling on flower beds, stealing vacuum cleaner bags and stealing all the hot dogs from the vendor. The heroes step onto a platform for a machine that Phineas says will temporarily duplicate their lost powers. Ferb says the machine is all set to go, but gets interrupted by Candace, who is very eager to help and presses the button on the machine, which goes haywire and explodes. Thor says he feels invigorated and jumps in the air. Candace is convinced that it works, however, Phineas shows her otherwise when Thor sticks to the ceiling like Spider-Man. At the Googolplex Mall, the villains take the down escalator while Doofenshmirtz walks down the up escalator and suggest getting ice cream before dinner. Finally having had enough of Doofenshmirtz's stupidity, Whiplash takes out his whips and causes all sorts of havoc. Back at S.H.E.D., Phineas discovers that Candace mixed up all the heroes' powers. Thor now has Spider-Man's powers, Spider-Man has Hulk's powers, Iron Man gets Thor's powers and Hulk gets Iron Man's powers. However, Iron Man discovers he cannot retrieve Mjolnir, since he is not worthy of holding it, and he cannot fly or control lightning since those abilities come with Mjolnir. Candace apologizes, but Phineas explains the stakes are high. Candace angrily says she should leave, which Phineas agrees, and she sadly obliges. The heroes see a breaking news story about the chaotic events at the Googolplex Mall and decide they need to be there. Phineas and Ferb help out in the Beak suit and transport all the heroes there. Unfortunately, the battle goes badly, as the villains quickly subdue the heroes. As Red Skull proclaims the heroes' defeat, Perry enters in a superhero suit, swooping down on a hoverboard and lifting the heroes out of the mall. After Agent P drops everyone off in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Phineas has everyone regroup in S.H.E.D. and come up with a Plan B. In S.H.E.D., where Buford, Baljeet, and Candace are rebuilding the power-duplicating machine, the heroes test out their powers, only to find that since the powers didn't mesh with their cell structures, the powers have faded. Fortunately, the machine's first aspect, recreating Hulk's powers, is almost finished; however, Candace prematurely plugs it in, and Baljeet is zapped instead. Baljeet turns into Hulkjeet and smashes the machine, charging out of S.H.E.D. Phineas again becomes extremely angry at Candace, as they now have to start over with the power regeneration. He tears up her S.H.E.D. card and makes her leave, while Buford exits as well to look for Hulkjeet. Little do the heroes know however that the ray not only zapped Baljeet, it also zapped Foz and Lars Trivia *Sci-Ryan and Ryan and Friends will be mentioned in this film. *In this film, two of the Go Jetters gain Super Powers. *Grandmaster Glitch, the Grimbots and Dark Nighlock will work for Dr. Doof and four Marvel Villains. * * Transcript *The Go Jetters Meet Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel/Transcript Songs *Go Jetters Theme song * * * *Being Super * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Ryantransformer Category:The Go Jetters' Adventures series